1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flash memory device, and more particularly to a flash memory device with a retractable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash memory device is widely used by consumers as an intermedium for accessing data files from one device to another, or like a portable hard drive for installing materials.
Usually, a flash memory device includes a circuit board with a plurality of electronic components, such as driver chip, memory chip, oscillator, resistor, etc. for saving and loading data, functioning as a miniature hard drive or wireless communication/transmission, a plug connected to one end of the circuit board, and a metal shield enclosing the circuit board. The plug extends out of the metal shield for connecting with various peripherals. The plug usually is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug. The USB plug is usually housed and protected from dust by a detachable cap.
However, when a flash memory device is connected with a peripherals, such as a computer, its detached cap may be left unnoticed near the computer and lost due to its small size. Once the extra cap is lost, the USB plug cannot be easily shielded from dust.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.